


we both know a break does exactly what it says on the tin

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Song fic, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: this song reminds me of naomily so much, so i decided to write this in geography\english classes.





	we both know a break does exactly what it says on the tin

**Author's Note:**

> the bold parts are lyrics from the song "Sick Of Losing Soulmates" by dodie clark.  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qGFAkyfjDU)  
> i am not affiliated with the skins writers, if i were i would have told them not to write season 7 like a flimsy fanfiction. this is for fun, no profit involved.

what a strange being you are... 

naomi lies back on her bed and tries to remember when it started.   
from the start. it was always emily, wasn't it? from the moment her   
eyes lay on her, it was like finding home. it was terrifying. 

god knows where i'd be if you hadn't found me, sitting all alone in the dark...

the strange feeling of loneliness, difference, naomi had felt it all life long.   
a distance, between her and everyone else. when she met emily,   
that part of her, that she'd hidden away deeply, started throbbing.

what the hell would i be without you?

she can't picture it, a world, a self, without emily.   
she's the key, to all of who naomi really is. she'd never known happiness,   
pure, real happiness, until that night in naomi's room, laughing on the floor.   
where naomi now sits alone. 

i'm sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin? 

she doesn't want emily. she needs her.   
without emily, she's unsure, lost. she's her best friend,   
the best part of her. she needs to be brave. 

i can finally see, you're as fucked up as me, so how do we win? 

as soft as emily is, there's that sharp, angry edge, and naomi hates knowing she was the one who   
brought it out. the flash of hurt in emily's face, her voice.  
naomi caused that.

i won't take no for an answer... 

she knows what she has to do.


End file.
